


his

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Callen doesn’t have a lot of stuff
Relationships: G Callen/Nell Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	his

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 sentence ficathon, prompt any, any, mine all mine

Callen doesn’t own a lot of stuff, to the point that his minimalist tendencies - his lack of furniture, lack of clutter on his desk - have become fodder for jokes among his teammates. He’s never minded the teasing, because he likes his life the way it is, likes not having a bunch of stuff to lug around behind him, likes the fact that he doesn’t have anything he’s afraid to lose. 

Until he finds himself in bed with Nell, her hands laced with his, her body arching to meet his as he kisses a path down her body, leaving a mark on her skin, right on the curve of her hip; that’s when he knows that, for the first time, he’s finally found something that he’s happy to call his.


End file.
